Percabeth's Valentine's Day
by Black Angels13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are sent on a scavenger hunt on Valentine's day, but soon, things take a turn for the worst as they fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Yippee! My first fan fiction, sorry it's a little late but I tried and kept erasing my progress on the story. Disclaimer, I don't own Pjo._

Percabeth Valentine's Day

Percy's Pov

I and Annabeth walked aimlessly around the forest, Chiron had sent us on a Valentine's Day scavenger hunt as a special activity to celebrate the occasion.

"And that's how you can remember the first and most used numbers of Pie." Annabeth finished.

"Oh…thanks Annabeth. I think I can ace my math test for sure now." I said. No I couldn't, I'm doomed.

That happened a lot, Annabeth constantly showing meow to do math or read clearly even though I had dyslexia. But I suppose that was the downside of having a smart girlfriend, you learned things. But I didn't care, Annabeth may have been smart and sometimes nerdy, but she was still cute.

"Hey, we're here!" I said.

I said that I was leading her to a spot where one of the items were but I was really leading her to the lake.

"What? Where are we going to find an item here? Did the nymphs keep it at the bottom or something-" Annabeth was cut off as I grabbed her wrist and forced her down into the lake with me.

We drifted down through the blue depths, naiads swam around us but didn't really pay us any attention, just a smile at the cute Valentine's Day couple that came there way.

An air bubble formed its way around us and Annabeth gasped for air.

"What's with you seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to say hi. And happy Valentine's Day." I said then leaning in and kissing her.

She smiled after we gasped for air.

"Ok, fine. I guess we could stay here for a while." she said.

"Ah, but first wise girl, here's my real present." I said.

I snapped my fingers and the naiads turned their heads towards us and swam away, then the water in the lake washed the sand away from a certain spot in the sand. It revealed a heart shaped from red seashells and in them read _Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain forever _in kelp.

"It'll be there forever you know. I merged the seashells down to the sand along with the kelp. Hope you like-" I said as Annabeth leaned in and kissed me.

We stayed there for a while, I put my arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I loved it seaweed brain." she said kissing my cheek.

"And I got you something too." she said.

She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a bead, like the kind of beads that went on my Camp necklace. It was a red bead with a pink heart engraved on it. On the other side was engraved, _I love My Wise Girl_.

"Thanks Annabeth. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percabeth Valentine's Day **

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's Pov**

So, where did I leave off? Oh Yeah, the good part where me and Annabeth enjoyed a nice underwater bubble ride as we killed the time for the stupid Valentine's Day scavenger hunt.

But now we're about to get to the more bloody part of my Valentine's Day, (hoo-frickin-ray). Now, as I said, I and Annabeth were underwater. Then a loud noise erupted from above us. It seemed like it came from deep in the woods but was loud enough to alert even us that it was dangerous.

As we heard the noise, we came up and resurfaced. As we reached the sandy beach, the noise erupted again. I drew out riptide while Annabeth drew her dagger. We were both uneasy about this.

We went into the woods as the feeling of death and fear encased my mind as we got closer to the origin of the strange growls coming from deep into the forest.

"Well, this Valentine's Day sure is romantic." Annabeth said, annoyed about the interruption of our underwater make out session.

"I feel weirder as we get closer to the noise. I haven't been this afraid since our trip to the underworld." I said. Annabeth looked at me.

"Well…Percy, if you feel that, then what comes from the underworld still carries the smell, and sense of it. Now, what could have gotten into Camp Half Blood that's not dangerous enough so Chiron would let it in but dangerous enough to make our scavenger hunt interesting that growls?" Annabeth said thinking.

"Cerberus." we said in unison.

At that moment, a black, giant figure leaped out of the misty trees and beyond. It landed behind Percy and me and with a great swipe, it cut down the trees around us. The only exit was past Cerberus, you could argue if Cerberus was the most evil monster alive, but you couldn't argue how smart he was. He was the star pupil of Hades, trained to kill and practically the mother of all shucks, (if it was a she).

Cerberus glared at eyes with piercing blood red eyes, his claws yellow and sharp. His fur was matted and messy, flea bitten and black. And his three heads all seemed to work together, focusing with one mind on one thing. A perfect set of features for a perfect killer.

"Hope you enjoy the surprise and all!" said a voice from afar.

Chiron, in centaur form he was accompanied by Grover and a few other satyrs and nymphs.

"He won't kill you children, but he won't be kind! Finish him and you win the scavenger hunt! The winning item on the scavenger list; a patch of Cerberus' fur." he said as they both watched him in disbelief.

"Have fun Perce!" Grover said next to Juniper.

I sliced Riptide through the air.

"I'm just about done with this scavenger hunt." I said.

"I am too." Annabeth agreed, raising her dagger.

And so we fought, Cerberus bounded at us, swiping and clawing as we ducked and dodged. Annabeth finally got a cut at his paw as I distracted him.

Cerberus whimpered and licked his paw. He then swiped at Annabeth; she dodged in time enough to avoid being cut apart. But still she got cut on the leg. She held her leg in pain.

"He really is clever. But he isn't as clever as me." Annabeth said smiling.

She raised her dagger; it was dripping with a green liquid.

"I used, Hypnos Cabin's very own sleeping agent. Don't think I haven't studied the healing and combat style of Cerberus, the almighty watchdog of the underworld." she said grinning smartly.

Then Cerberus stumbled. He looked drowsy, confused and then he finally went down, collapsed to the ground completely.

"Don't mess with Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said standing up.

She limped and winced a little, but she just poured some blue liquid on her leg, then she tore a small section of her shirt off and wrapped it around her leg. I had never been more scared of her in my life.

**Annabeth's Pov**

As Percy sliced off a patch of fur from Cerberus' body, I sheathed my knife. Chiron came over with Grover and the rest of the audience that watched us came over and smiled with applause at our victory to the underworld watchdog.

"You passed my expectations. As usual, I hope you enjoy your very special prize for winning the Valentine's Day Scavenger Hunt." Chiron said with a genuine smile on his face.

"What would that be?" Percy said.

"Didn't you listen to the full announcement? You're Eros' Champions of course." said an elderly satyr.

"What?' asked Percy?

"Every god has a champion Percy. Like how Jason was Hera's champion. But I've never heard of Eros' Champions." I said, puzzled.

"There's a reason there's _two_ champions. When Eros finds a strong enough couple, he claims them his champions, and grants them one wish." Juniper said.

Me and Percy looked at each other and smile.

I gave Percy a smile as we danced, the stars above us gleamed brightly as we danced through the night, Eros agreed to make the night sky in Manhattan starry for one night as we danced on the Empire State Building.

_Best Valentine's Day, EVER!_


End file.
